Surprise visit
by fangirlcinder
Summary: Talking to Mac over Skype ranks nowhere close to seeing him in the flesh, so Matty and Desi help Jack make a plan.
1. Chapter 1

Desi's cell phone beeped. She checked the incoming message, then sped past the off-ramp that led to the offsite Phoenix training facility.

"That was our exit," Mac gestured behind him.

"Nope! Venue's been changed," she replied slickly.

Mac shot her a sideways glance. "So where're we going?"

"Just a little further," she murmured, scanning the overhead signboards. She'd lived in the city long enough to know her way around this part of LA without a GPS. "This is where we turn off." She flicked on the indicator and left the freeway, heading towards a vacant area that had been marked for development.

Mac's forehead creased. He scanned his cell. Nobody had notified him of any changes in plans. And this vicinity didn't look right.

"You sure?"

"We're in the right place, MacGyver," she asserted, gearing down and turning into a building site. The concrete shell of a high-rise office under construction loomed ahead, metal scaffolding set against the side. A tiny strip of fabric fixed to the upmost metal bar fluttered like a mesmerized butterfly. Mac's eyes lit up.

"We're not here for training!"

"You'll need to go to the sixth floor to see if you're right," Desi shrugged, a light smile playing on her lips. She parked and slipped out ahead of Mac with her gun in hand. They both headed into the building and Mac started up the raw concrete stairs.

"Coming?" he glanced over his shoulder. Desi had moved into the shadows of the interior, her back to the wall. From there she was well positioned to watch the entrance yet remain mostly unnoticed.

"No." She nodded at the stairs. "Go!"

Mac jogged to the top. Across the unfinished floor, a few yards away, a wooden plank balanced on paint drums was set with two take-out cups and a brown paper bag. Mac grinned like a kid whose solar powered science project had illuminated the lab!

"Jack?"

"Hey, buddy!" the former Delta grinned, appearing from behind a half-built wall near the stairs. Mac spun round. Jack pulled the blond into a hug, then held him at arm's length to give him a once over. Other than a bruise fading on his jaw and a few scrapes on his hand, Mac looked well. Talking to Mac over Skype ranked nowhere close to seeing him _in the flesh _and a flood of relief washed over Jack.

"I'm glad our little family's doing their job!"

Mac shook his head, face still fixed in a grin. Some things about Jack would never change, including helicopter parenting, it seemed. But he was fine with that. In fact, he'd sort of missed it. Not that he'd admit that to Jack. The consistency was just… comforting. He felt a warm glow of happiness.

"Jack, it's good to see you!"

Jack slung his arm over Mac's shoulders and headed towards the improvised table. _How he had missed the kid!_ Seven months away from home had dragged like seven years. But it all melted away in this moment, and it was like he'd never left.

"Sorry for all the secrecy, bud. I wanted to see you, but wasn't sure it would be possible. Matty and Desi helped make it happen, so I thought we'd catch up over breakfast. This place isn't as fancy as your patio," he waggled his eyebrows, "But we still get a view of the sunrise over the city!"

"You've kinda made it feel like home," Mac chuckled, the take outs reminding him of leisurely breakfasts with Jack and Bozer on Saturday mornings. He settled on the plank next to the coffees and prised the lid off one of the cups, sniffing the caramel coffee aroma that only Tasha's brewed. The beverage was an easy drinking temperature, so Jack had been here for a while. Taking a sip, he turned to Jack.

"How's the mission going?"

"We got close, but Kovac had a lucky break," Jack frowned, seating himself on the other side of the plank next to the paper bag. "Turns out the bastard has a wide network of support and his scumbags are happy to protect him even as we take them down!"

"So how's it that you're back home? You're not injured, are you, Jack?"

"Naw," he shook his head, picking up the edge of concern in Mac's tone. "Kovac knows we're after him, so he's laying low. I need to do some digging to find his trail again." He sighed. Kovac had managed to operate off the grid for a decade and could do so again. His biggest worry was that the mission would evolve into a long-term assignment spanning _years_. He could not, _would not,_ let that happen!

He carefully tore open the bag. "Help yourself, bud!"

Mac picked out a bagel filled with cream cheese. He tilted his head and grinned. "You remember the last time we ate in a concrete shell was in the Sandbox?"

"Yeah," Jack chuckled, taking one for himself. "_That_ was a feast of note!"

"Except it wasn't your food!" Mac snorted.

"We earned it fair and square, bud! Sanders _owed us_ after the way he treated us. You know, we were only meant to _help_ collapse that observation point in Kandahar. But we slaved the _entire_ day in the sun, pulling up razor wire, taking down trip-flares, burning garbage and doing all the other crappy jobs of grunts, while that punk and his unit sat on the hill as overwatch and watched us work! Then we found out he had appropriated our cots! _Two days_ before we were to leave for base camp!"

Mac's mouth curled up. "And you decided it was payback time!"

"Well, yeah, bud! We couldn't just let somethin' like that go!" He indignantly dusted sesame seeds off his jeans. "We figured our EOD bomb nerd could provide the perfect legitimate distraction – "

"Which is why you ordered me to present a safety demo to Sanders' unit!" Mac finished with mock indignation. "With them out of the way, you could raid their junk food stash!"

"Not ordered, bud; p_ersuaded_!" Jack grinned, fondly thinking of the cocky, fresh-faced kid who selectively followed his instructions. "In any case, while you kept them busy, we struck gold! Crisps, cookies, chocolate, candy, cans of Pepsi! Imagine your best year of trick or treating, and it was better than that! In minutes we had cleared out their booty and stashed it in an artillery vehicle. We snuck some out and chowed it that night, but there was still plenty left over for the next day."

Mac remembered that part well. The plan was for Jack's unit to meet up to finish the loot after they cleared explosive ordnance from the main artery that led into the once highly populated, dusty Afghan town. There'd been little activity since the last unit had patrolled that area and, much to Jack's surprise, Mac had cleared their section in record time.

As they were the first to be done, Jack chose a shelled out building a few streets off the main road where the neighborhood was quiet. Roadside bombs and mortar shells had damaged the walls, but the openness offered a good vantage point from which to keep an eye on the locals. Mac tied a small piece of fabric to a metal rod protruding from the wall, which extended over the street, to indicate to the others where they were.

Then the men arrived, patting him on the back and dishing out high-fives like he was a member of their unit. He'd told them he hadn't actually done much, but Jack said every effort counted towards the team's success. He smiled. It felt good to be included in Jack's team!

He swallowed the last of his bagel and shook the crumbs off his shirt. The sun was up and the cups were empty. The builders would soon be arriving for work. Jack stretched out his legs then stood up, his muscles tensing in preparation for the day ahead, perhaps a journey into unknown territory, and a future that wasn't entirely certain. Mac felt a stab of pain at the anticipation of another goodbye.

"Let me come with you, Jack! I can help you find Kovac!"

It was not his intention to sound desperate or pleading, but somehow it tumbled out that way. Right now he didn't care; he was willing to do anything, however trivial it seemed, not to lose Jack!

Jack's face softened. Mac could see the turmoil in Jack's eyes and the slight tremor that ran through his body as he drew on his reserves of strength.

To shake his head.

He crouched in front of Mac, catching his eyes. As much as he wanted the kid to come with him – they were partners, for crying out loud, and Mac was more than capable in pretty much any damn situation – an assassin's world was strictly off limits.

"Mac, you know I can't do that," he said gently. "More than anything I want to keep you safe. When this is over, and I want it to be over soon, I'll come back. And then I'll never leave again."

Mac breathed sharply. How could he have imagined Jack would change his mind? The words had escaped his lips and now that they were out there, he – and Jack – had to deal with them. He looked away, nodding numbly, not wanting to burden Jack with his pain when Jack needed to focus his full attention on the task at hand to stay alive.

Jack straightened out. He knew Mac was hurting because of _him_. Mac had _trusted_ that Jack would stay. And now, Jack feared if _he_ was to stay there much longer, his resolve would crumble. He held out his hand and, when Mac took it, he pulled the blond to his feet.

Mac glanced at Jack, the sincerity in his eyes almost overwhelming. "At least promise you'll let me know if I can help you, even if it's to provide a distraction."

"You have my word, hoss! Now, it's not good to keep ladies waiting…"

"Thanks, Jack!" Mac smiled. "You coming down?"

"Nah, I'll thank Desi later." He placed his hand on Mac's shoulder. "Take care, bud! And tell Bozer to have his pancake mix ready, because next breakfast will be on your patio!"

"I look forward to that," Mac chuckled. "Look after yourself, Jack."

As Mac's footsteps faded down the stairwell, Jack retrieved his bag from behind the half-wall. He took out his bulletproof vest and put it on, a habit that had saved his life in recent weeks after a close encounter with one of Kovac's henchmen. He pulled his jacket back on and zipped it closed, then waved to Desi and returned Mac's salute as they reached her Jeep. Desi reversed, then turned towards the freeway, and soon the Jeep was swallowed up in traffic.

Jack sat on the floor and let out a deep breath. Family meant the world to him. He would finish the job and come back home.

This time, for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had one more stop to make before he booked his return flight to Europe to regroup with his new team. _His new team._ The words jarred in his throat, even after seven months. The men hunting Kovac with him were great, but when the mission was over, they would part ways and most likely never see each other again. Then he'd come back and relieve Desi of her responsibility. Hopefully she wouldn't be too attached to his team, _his family_, by then. He glanced across the awakening city. A white car that had parked several miles away shortly after he'd arrived was still in the same spot. Nobody had got in or out. He frowned.

Before he could think about it further, he saw his lift approaching and quickly headed downstairs. Getting into the passenger seat, he gave directions to the driver, who turned the vehicle around and headed towards a light industrial area. His other employer's premises, he thought with a smirk.

Since he was early, Jack asked the driver to stop several blocks away from his destination. Pulling a peak cap low over his forehead, he hopped out and merged with a crowd of workers coming up from the station, crossing the road with them. Best way to lose any tails that may have followed him. It was unlikely anybody would be monitoring his movements, but he couldn't entirely shrug off the feeling that eyes were on him. He couldn't afford to slip up now, especially if it could compromise the safety of his Phoenix family.

Turning left, he strolled briskly down the sidewalk towards Tom's Tile Emporium, a large warehouse that stocked an impressive range of local and imported bathroom tiles. A delivery truck was being unpacked in the loading bay, so he slipped behind the piles of boxes and passed unnoticed through the back entrance. Before entering the showroom from the staff-only section, he peered through the glass paneled door to scan the area. The layout was the same as he remembered it and several customers were already shopping for tiles. He strode out, heading towards the coffee station in the far corner, boots squeaking softly on the marble floor. Seating himself on a couch from where he could see the entrance when he looked up, he picked up a sanitaryware catalog and began paging with feigned interest.

Before long, the automated glass doors parted, and Riley stepped in. Jack stood up as he saw her glance across the showroom and met her halfway across the floor. He smiled; he was so proud of the smart, confident young woman Riley had become.

"Hey, that's my girl!" he grinned, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head. Her curls bounced back against his cheek, as resilient as Riley herself.

"Jack!" she smiled into his jacket, embracing the warmth and security that was the essence of Jack. "I _knew_ you were here!"

"Did Elwood tell you?" He released her a little to glance at her expression. She was grinning.

"No. Do you really think I'd believe he was shopping for bathroom décor and then drop me here while he parked? And besides..." her eyes sparkled.

"You've been tracking me and saw me arrive at the airport yesterday!" Jack raised an eyebrow, turning Riley towards the coffee station.

Riley lifted her hands in defense. "Maybe I did, but you can't blame me for that, Jack. You've been tracking me since I was little, and I guess that rubbed off. You always knew where to find me when I forgot to pack homework assignments. Or when I got off at the wrong bus stop, or didn't return from the mall by curfew. You _even_ tracked down Stacey's parents after she cut my hair in class!"

"Aww, kiddo, I didn't want anyone to mess with you. Not then and not now." Jack's voice softened with fondness at the memory of the young girl who had masked her fragility with fierce independence. He picked up the filter coffee pot from the stand and filled two cups with steaming liquid, then stirred a spoon of sugar into his.

"Do you remember when your mom and I found you hiding in the garden on awards evening?" he smiled, handing a cup to Riley. "You had us hunting for at least 10 minutes before we realized you weren't inside."

"I didn't want to go," Riley huffed, shaking her head. "When you're at school, the last thing you want is a prize for being a nerd! That's like making yourself a walking target for all the mean girls. Besides, a piece of paper and a handshake don't mean much."

"But, Ri, you deserved it!" Jack fondly bumped his shoulder against hers, recalling how she'd spent weeks at the library after school, researching and writing a program that would help students make healthy food choices in the cafeteria. She'd been so enthusiastic about the project. Coding came naturally to her and she'd tell Diane and him all about what she could do and find online. Her school had even implemented the program after piloting it for a month.

"It still turned out to be one of the best evenings ever," she shrugged. After refusing to attend the event at school, Jack and her mom had taken her out for dinner instead. She had ordered a Hawaiian pizza with extra cheese and a chocolate Oreo milkshake. Then they had played skee ball. The fun and laughter, and the thought that Jack and her mom and her could be a family, had filled her heart with hope and happiness. How she had wished it would last forever! But then Elwood returned and Jack left. Her anger had spiraled, pushing her down a road that eventually led to prison. Those were dark times, but that was behind her. Jack was back in her life and she knew she could count on him to watch out for her. Now she could do the same for him.

"We'll have another pizza and skee ball evening," Jack nodded. "Just you and me, as soon as my mission's done. We'll go out and determine once and for all who the true skee ball champion is!"

"Challenge accepted, old man!" Riley laughed, offering her hand for Jack to shake on it. "And speaking of missions, what happened in Croatia last week?"

Surprise flickered across Jack's face. "What do you mean?"

"You were in hospital for two days, Jack," Riley swallowed, trying her best to keep her voice level. "What happened?"

Jack took a deep breath. He had not wanted Riley or Mac to know about the ambush by Kovac's men. He'd received intelligence that Kovac was hiding in an underground location in Zagreb. As he and his men had entered the area, a sniper in a building overlooking a busy street shot at him and grazed his arm. Aware of the civilians, they had cautiously returned fire. Before Jack could take cover, a second shot hit him center mass, knocking him off his feet. His Kevlar absorbed the impact, but it had been a close call, leaving him shaken. Shaken enough to take a few days' leave to visit Mac and Riley.

"It was nothing really. I pulled some muscles and they wanted to keep me overnight to run some tests. You know how doctors like to fuss? They're just like the Phoenix medical unit! All I needed was some good ol' rest."

Riley studied his face intently, as she considered whether Jack was telling her everything. She'd secretly been keeping tabs on him since he'd left, tracking him through the Bulgarian and Serbian countrysides, and watching him cross into Croatia about two weeks ago. She placed her hand on his arm.

"You'll tell us if there's anything we should know about, right? Or anything we can do to help you, Jack?"

"Course," Jack smiled. "But there's no need to worry. I'm fine. And..." he rubbed his chin.

"You'd like what we've chatted about to stay between us." Riley finished. "Yeah, I won't say anything to Mac."

"Thanks," Jack sounded grateful. "I don't mind if you track me, Ri. Not that I can stop you anyway. But I just don't want both of you to worry about me."

Just then, Riley's cell rang and she glanced at the screen. "It's Matty. I'd better take it."

Jack nodded.

"Hey, Matty!

_"Riley, prisoner 645 has escaped. I need you to come in now."_

Sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Riley put her cell into her jacket pocket and picked up her bag. "Work calls, so I've got to go."

Jack stood up too and they walked to the door. Elwood's car was parked two rows away, in a bay that was very close to where Diane had once parked when she fetched Jack for lunch one afternoon, believing that he worked here.

"My mom was convinced you were one of the top bathroom tile salespeople," Riley chuckled, as Jack pulled her into a hug. "She'd never have believed you if you'd been able to tell her the truth."

"So maybe I have a fallback career after all then," he grinned. "Stay safe, Ri."

"You too, Jack. And come back soon!"

He watched Riley walk to Elwood's car and get in, waving to them as they pulled away.

Rubbing his injured arm, Jack wondered how different life would have been as a tile salesman. Trading danger for a comfortable life. He shook his head and smiled as he stepped out the door.

There was simply nothing he'd rather be doing than serving his country with his family.


End file.
